


Little Mistakes

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: After a long night at STAR Labs, you wanted nothing more than to put on your pajamas and fall asleep. Unfortunately, sometimes your sleep deprivation gets the best of you.





	Little Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request on Tumblr! Thank you as always to those who send me requests and to those who support my work. You guys are the greatest.

The burning sensation in your eyes had driven you to near madness. It was well past midnight, somewhere closer to 4:00 in the morning, maybe even later. Or was it earlier? You released a monstrous and guttural groan as your head hit the desk. The light of the computer screen flickering as you hit various keys on the keyboard.

Late nights were always a pain, especially when you were the last one left in the building. STAR Labs was deathly quiet outside of the white noise created by the whirring machinery that surrounded you. You had turned the lights out a while ago in some hope that your eyes would focus on the screen in front of you and not be tempted to drift away or find things to distract you. It worked for the time being, but now your eyes burned and stung, begging you to close them for a while.

You stood for the first time in at least eight hours, your back cracked loudly as you stretched, your legs nearly numb with a lack of blood flow. Everything seemed to ache as you wearily made your way to the overnight back you had left on the floor hours ago. No one was here, but you still looked around before you began to throw your clothes to the ground. You stood entirely nude in the middle of the Cortex, stretching and feeling the cool air engulf your body.

You heaved a sigh before kneeling by your bag to dig out a pair of underwear. You slid them up your legs, only half aware that you may have put them on wrong. You shrugged and began to search for your nightshirt. At this point you only had plans on passing out in the lounge until dawn. There was little point in leaving. You tugged on a pair of shorts, still without a shirt, digging through your bag in the dark.

A sudden noise caused your heart to jump. A shocked and surprised “Y/N?” echoed through the cortex.

You spun around, still without a shirt, face to face with Harry. You let out a yelp, grabbing at pieces of clothing to cover your front. Harry, his face reddening and hands clasped over his eyes, started stammering: “I’m sorry I didn’t, I mean I thought you would be, I just, I didn’t anticipate this.”

You finally found your nightshirt that you yanked over your head in a flurry, “I didn’t exactly expect anyone to walk in at this hour, let alone you.” You were breathless in your awkward panic, “Harry, what are you doing here right now anyway? It’s like, 5:00 in the morning.”

Harry, uncovering his eyes now, let out a sigh of relief seeing you clothed. “I thought I’d come in early today. We’ve got a lot of work right now and the caseload is off the charts right now so I thought I’d just… come early… Clearly you must have had a similar train of thought.”

You cleared your throat, standing, bare feet cold on the floor. Your lips were pursed, your face matching Harry’s in color. “Here I was hoping you wouldn’t see me like that for at least another couple of months. After a date at least.” You chuckled uncomfortably, making a desperate attempt to lighten the intensely awkward vibe that settled in.

Harry’s eyebrow raised at your comment, catching your eye before looking away with a quiet laugh, “yeah, that definitely would have been a uh… preferred way of… encountering… you… like uh… this.” He motioned at you with his hands, still evading eye contact. 

“Coffee?” You interjected with sudden urgency and desperation.

Harry nodded, still refusing to look you in the eyes. You disappeared for a few moments and returned with two hot cups of coffee, presenting the steaming mug to Harry with a grin, “cheers to the most awkward encounter we have ever had. Let’s never speak of it again!”

He clinked his mug against your own, “I’ll drink to that, a lot.”

“Excuse I, but I have some questions.” Cisco sauntered in, his phone in hand. “I got an alert regarding unusual movement in the Cortex. What are you two doing exactly?” You could see Cisco taking mental notes of your flustered behavior and disheveled appearance coupled with Harry’s blushing cheeks.

“Nothing is uh, going on!” You quipped in an unusually loud and high pitched voice. “I just, woke up, and Harry uh, surprised-or um, startled me, is all.”

Cisco’s face was clearly unconvinced but he shrugged and brushed past you and Harry, “well whatever you crazy kids have been up to, save it for the bedroom.” 

Harry, idly and without much thought shrugged, “we will next time.”

“NEXT TIME?” you spun on your heels turning to face Harry who was just understanding what he said.

“I mean, yeah, next time. I mean there won’t be a next time. Unless there would be a next time but there won’t be because this won’t happen ever again. Not like this anyway.”

You stared at Harry with wide eyes, unsure what to say, “um, yeah, sure next time. Won’t be like this. Definitely. It’ll be better,” you fumbled with your words.

“Alright you two, how about you go get some air because y’all are lacking in oxygen or something.”

Cisco shoved you and Harry out of the Cortex. You agreed, you could use a breath of fresh air. Once outside you stood next to Harry, going over words in your head in attempts to formulate coherent sentences.

“So, Harry, about next time?”

“There’s no need to get into it, Y/N, there is not going to be a next time and that is alright with me.”

“Okay, but what if I were to… want a next time?”

Harry glanced down at you with a curious grin, “maybe a better planned ‘next time?’“

You nodded, a relieved smile spreading across your face, “much better planned. Maybe planned after dinner sometime? Soon? Like, after work?”

Harry heaved a sigh, releasing the tension in his chest, “yeah, sure.”

You looked at each other with a smile, “shall we head back inside?” Harry motioned with his head.

“Nope, I’m going to bed. After tonight, I need a nap.”


End file.
